


Light Me Up (Don't Let Me Burn)

by TheSpiderWeb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Asshole Derek, But He Gets Better, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Police Officer Derek, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Build, Warning: Kate Argent, i have no idea what I'm doing lol, supernatural is known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpiderWeb/pseuds/TheSpiderWeb
Summary: Stiles has dreamed of following in his mother's footsteps by joining the Supernatural Unaffiliated Police Enforcers (or SUPEs for short) since he was in middle school. Now, fresh out of college with his double major in criminal justice and magical studies, he's finally got his chance. Enter his new partner: grumpywolf extraordinaire, Derek Hale. When innocent people begin to spontaneously combust and leave behind crime scenes devoid of evidence, can Stiles and Derek put aside their differences long enough to solve the biggest case in the organization's history?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second fic! (sorta...the other one is discontinued until further notice) 
> 
> I'm really excited to share this with whoever might stumble upon it, and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it. :) 
> 
> If anyone has any questions or wants clarification on anything, don't hesitate to ask! I only bite if you ask nicely. ;)
> 
> Currently looking for a beta reader/someone to bounce ideas off of. Let me know if you're up to dealing with my crazy!
> 
> Unbeta'd/All mistakes are my own
> 
> ~

Stiles stepped out of his trusty powder blue jeep, Roscoe, into the crisp Monday morning air. A bubbling concoction of nerves and excitement simmered beneath his skin as he approached the official SUPEs headquarters for Beacon City. Today was the day that he would begin his new job as a junior investigator, and he couldn't be more excited.

Stiles still remembered how happy his dad had been when Stiles told him that he'd gotten his dream job during one of their weekly Sunday dinners. "Just like your mother," the former Sheriff had said with misty eyes. If anyone asked, allergy season was hitting both Stilinski men pretty hard this year. 

As Stiles made his way inside the agency's headquarters, he was greeted by a welcome and familiar squeal of "Stiles!" That was all he heard before Stiles had his arms full of excitable brunette.

"Hey, Allison," Stiles chuckled before wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Allison was one of his closest friends in high school, and happened to be his best friend, Scott's, ex-girlfriend. The two of them remained in close contact after Scott and Allison's messy breakup, and he was happy be able to work with someone he already knew.

"Where's Lydia?" Stiles asked, releasing Allison and looking behind her as if the banshee had been hiding there the whole time.

"She's busy terrorizing the new lab interns, but she told me to tell you that 'you owe her lunch and scandalous gossip'," Allison replied with a smirk.

Stiles returned the smirk, his eyes dancing. "Of course. I'd expect nothing less from Queen Lydia."

"C'mon, let me take you to my dad so we can officially get you started." With that, she looped her arm with his and began walking him past the receptionist who barely greeted them as he pecked away at his keyboard.

The reception area preceded a large room with a plethora of work stations. Some of the stations were occupied with agents, while some remained empty but still held evidence of habitation. Several of the agents glanced up at Stiles and Allison as they passed, their eyes locked on the newcomer. Stiles swallowed thickly, his social anxiety beginning to rear its head. He could feel his heart start to beat faster, and his palms began to sweat.

"Hey everyone, this is Stiles," Allison said. "Today is his first day, so let's be sure to make him feel welcome." After Allison's announcement, Stiles received several polite nods, some "nice to meet you"s, and even a few friendly smiles. He bumped shoulders with Allison and smiled gratefully at her; the huntress simply grinned in return.

With his awkward introduction out of the way, Stiles and Allison made their way toward a closed office door at the far end of the office space. Allison knocked politely before entering the office without waiting for permission. Of course, she could get away this, being the director's daughter.

Chris Argent was not an imposing man at first glance. He was of average height, toned build, and graced with rugged good looks. However, one needed only to meet his steely gaze to understand that they were dealing with a dangerous man. Fortunately, that gaze had softened and was directed at his only daughter.

"Allison, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"I'm just bringing you your newest employee. I'm sure you and Stiles have already met." With that, the older man's eyes flicked to the younger man attempting to hide himself behind Allison in the doorway.

"Ah, welcome Mr. Stilinski. It's good to see you again, come on in. I'd like you meet your new partner, Derek Hale. The two of you will be working closely together for the foreseeable future."

Stiles tentatively made his way into the office, and it was only then that he noticed a fourth person sitting quietly in a corner, previously just out of his sight.

The man was gorgeous, all hard lines and bulging muscles wrapped neatly in a tailored suit. He wasn't wearing a tie, and the top two buttons of his white dress shirt were undone, showing off a tuft of dark chest hair that matched the artfully coifed hair atop his head. And his face...Stiles could write poetry about that chiseled jaw line covered in artful stubble. Perhaps most striking, however, were the multicolored eyes that were currently glaring at Stiles.

Realizing that he had been standing there gaping like a fish instead of introducing himself like a proper human being, Stiles stepped forward and extended his hand toward Derek.

"Hiya, I'm Stiles. It's super nice to meet you, dude." He shot Derek his most winning smile, only to have it dim as Derek ignored the proffered handshake and continued to glare in Stiles's direction. Slowly, Stiles retracted his hand and glanced nervously at Allison. The brunette simply shrugged at him and rolled her eyes, indicating that she was not at all surprised by this behavior. 

"Really, Chris? Him? When you told me that I'd be getting a new partner, I expected someone less...juvenile." Derek announced nonchalantly, his hard gaze raking up and down Stiles's form as if he were a bug waiting to be squashed.

Stiles felt his cheeks grow hot in anger as a glare of his own spread over his face. He was used to people underestimating him, but that did nothing to stop it from pissing him off when it happened. He was preparing a scathing retort when, to his surprise, his new boss came to his defense instead.

"Stiles is highly qualified for this position. He graduated at the top of his class at Stanford with degrees in both magical studies and criminal justice. He also happens to be the son of a former sheriff and one of the most talented sparks of his time. He may lack your experience, but he more than compensates with his aptitude. You will show him the same respect that you showed Braeden. My decision is final." He said firmly. 

With a huff, Derek stood and stormed out of the office, shoulder checking Stiles on his way. Allison began to follow him out, her eyes glaring daggers at his retreating back, until she was stopped by her father.

"Let him go, Allison. You know as well as I do that he just needs time to cool off. I'm sorry about that, Stiles. Derek's been through a lot recently... and in general. He doesn't do well with new people."

Stiles could only nod, as he was left speechless. He had previously assumed that Chris regarded him with much the same distaste as he regarded Scott by association, and that Allison had been the only reason he'd gotten this job. Clearly he couldn't have been more wrong, given the high praise that he'd just received.

"Anyway, Allison, why don't you take Stiles down to get his badge clearance and weapons sorted out?" Chris suggested.

"Sure thing, daddy," Allison replied, leaning down to peck the man on the cheek. This caused Chris to blush and grumble something about not calling him 'daddy' at work. Allison simply laughed in response.

"C'mon Stiles, let's get you taken care of." With that, she set a brisk pace out of the office, the young spark hot on her heels.

"Where are you taking me?" Stiles couldn't help but ask. He hadn't ever quite outgrown what his father lovingly referred to as his 'twenty questions routine'. It was part of what made this the perfect job for him.

"We're going down to see Danny. You remember him from high school, right?" Allison replied, side eyeing him a bit. "He's our IT guy and handles all of our security clearance stuff." 

Stiles did, in fact, remember Danny. He mostly remembered the sketchy blowjobs that they'd traded in the locker rooms after lacrosse practice. Stiles blushed at the memories, and Allison smirked knowingly at him. He was never good at keeping his mouth shut around her.

The two arrived at an elevator that Stiles didn't remember passing on their way to Mr. Argent's office. Allison unclipped an id badge from her waist and swiped it over a magnetic reader. The reader's indicator light switched from red to green, and a computerized, feminine voice greeted them.

"Welcome, Argent, Allison. Please submit retinal data." With that, a panel slid open above the badge reader showcasing a domed lens. Allison leaned down and presented the receptacle with a view of her naked eye.

After a quick scan, the computerized voice sounded once more with an "Identity confirmed. Please proceed." The sleek elevator doors slid open to reveal well-lit elevator car.

"Woah," Stiles breathed, his wide eyes meeting Allison's, "that is wicked cool."

Allison merely shot him a dimpled grin. "Oh, Stiles, honey, you haven't seen anything yet." With that, she stepped forward into the elevator, dragging the bewildered spark behind her. 

  
~

After Stiles received his security clearance from Danny, Allison took him to the agency's lab to receive his equipment. Once there, he ran into none other than Ms. Lydia Martin. 

"Lydia, moon of my life!" Stiles exclaimed happily, wrapping the strawberry blonde banshee in a crushing embrace from behind.

"My sun and stars," she replied drily, reaching up to pat him on the head without tearing her gaze away from whatever was under her microscope. According to Allison, Lydia was apparently the head of their science department. She oversaw the development of new technologies that would assist field agents in doing their jobs.

"What brings you two to my domain?" Lydia asks primly, finally deigning to grace them with a warm smile.

"Stiles here needs standard issue equipment," Allison replied.

"Actually, as I was trying to tell Allison," Stiles interjected in exasperation, "I won't really be needing anything." He allowed little lights to dance around in the palm of his hands to emphasize his point. 

Lydia raised one perfectly sculpted brow, and Stiles immediately knew he was in for one of her infamous lectures. "Oh? You mean to tell me that you'll be perfectly safe when you have to deal with mage hunters, or a wraith tries to eat your magic? What happens when you walk into a deadzoned building and find yourself at the wrong end of a pistol? I didn't realize sarcasm could deflect bullets."

Stiles felt his cheeks heat and gulped in response, already knowing that this wasn't an argument that he could win. He glanced to the side only to see Allison making no efforts to conceal her shit-eating grin. "Ok, you may have a point, Lyds," he conceded

"Of course I do," she responded airily. "Now, let's see what I can come up with for you. We just got a new shipment in last night."

  
~

Within an hour, Stiles had been equipped with magically reinforced handcuffs, a custom glock 19M with an array of bullets ranging from wolvesbane to some blessed by a priest, a reinforced vest made to absorb claws as well as bullets, and an assortment of other useful gadgets that Lydia had invented. He had to admit that all of these had the potential to prove quite useful to him, and he felt chagrinned for doubting the banshee in the first place. Luckily, Lydia was forgiving enough to send him on his way after merely extracting a promise to eat lunch with her the following day.

With his equipment taken care of, Allison led Stiles to locate his desk. Unfortunately, his own work space was adjacent to that of his cantankerous partner. Thankfully, Derek seemed to be ignoring their existence as Allison helped Stiles get settled.

"Just make yourself comfortable here for now. My dad should have an assignment for the two of you soon enough. Maybe Derek has something you can help him with," she said, looking pointedly at the hunched man whose back was turned to them. His reply was to hunch further in on himself and avoid responding.

With a huff and a strained smile for Stiles's benefit, Allison turned and stalked her way toward her father's office. This left Stiles alone with Derek, something he was none too pleased about. Derek had made it more than clear that he had no desire to speak to Stiles, and that was fine. Stiles had learned early on that not everyone was going to like him because of his hyperactive tendencies. If Derek didn't want to talk, Stiles could be quiet.

Unfortunately, this left Stiles with nothing but his phone to distract him. He quickly grew bored of this and, naturally, began to fidget. After he'd changed the rhythm he was tapping out with his hands and feet for the third time, Derek finally snapped.

"God, can you just sit still?!" He exclaimed, slapping his hand down atop his desk and turning to glare at Stiles. Stiles's eyes widened as the friendly office chatter around them stopped, and everyone turned to gape in their direction. His expression quickly shifted into a glare that matched Derek's. He was absolutely done taking this guy's shit.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you weren't too much of an asshole to actually, I dunno, acknowledge my existence, I'd have other ways to entertain myself," He retorted hotly.

Derek's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened, making him appear comically fish-like. Stiles held his gaze, glare still in place. He was determined not to be the first one to look away. Derek's expression quickly morphed back into that familiar scowl as the tips of his ears turned bright red. "Just...try to keep it down...please," he muttered, already turning back to his work. Now it was Stiles's turn to gape in shock. He hadn't expected the older man to back down so easily, let alone exercise any sort of nicety like using the word 'please'. Thankfully, he was saved from formulating a response by the arrival of their boss.

"Good news, boys, I've got your first assignment. Apparently someone, or something, has been disturbing the naiads out in the preserve. I want the two of you to go investigate and report back to me," Chris said.

"Sir, isn't it a bit soon to be sending the newbie out into the field?" Derek sneers, "I could easily handle this myself. I'm sure you could find some paperwork for him to do." Stiles can only glare hotly at Derek once more, too angry to respond. What was this guy's problem?

"Nonsense, Derek," Chris stated sternly, "this is the perfect opportunity for Stiles to get his feet wet, and for the two of you to get used to each other. I expect you both to treat each other with respect, and to focus on solving this case. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," they responded in tandem, only causing them to glare harder at each other. Stiles didn't know who pissed in Derek's wheaties that morning, but he wasn't going to let the werewolf's piss poor attitude ruin his first day.

"How soon can we leave, sir?" He enquired, finally breaking Derek's heated gaze to glance at the elder Argent. The sooner they could get this over with, the better. Maybe, once he had proven himself, he could be reassigned to a new partner.

"Immediately," Argent replied, smirking between the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Placeholder because I'm lazy af


End file.
